


Like it used to be

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Biting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, a little blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshly sprung from Paradron, Ultra Magnus makes contact with an old flame. The former Wrecker, Rodimus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like it used to be

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about this and it was such a nice and fucked up idea.

It was routine.

Every few years Ultra Magnus and the former leader of the Wreckers, Rodimus, would meet. Sometimes it was sooner. Some times they lingered around for a few days, getting their fill of the other, before going their separate ways.

Magnus always contemplated whether he should finally just be rid of the other. He was bored of him. But at the same time... Not at all. Rodimus was currently the only thing Magnus was still really holding onto. Maybe it was because they had breaks in between their visits. This break had been particularly long.

Ultra Magnus had just broken out of Paradron, and Rodimus apparently heard about it. Because the message came. Just like how it used to be. Ultra Magnus ground his denta at the thought. He would have to see his face. Hear his accent. Both could be remedied with a bit of effort.

And there was no bitter taste of betrayal when he so much as thought of the merc. That was always a plus. 

And so he sent the quadrants to a location out in space. They would both take a shuttle out. Dock with each other, and then frag to their ember’s desire.

With a few more moments of grinding his denta he finally stood up. He gathered some supplies, just incase it turned into a longer affair, and loaded it, and himself onto the shuttle.

He felt no anticipation. Or maybe he did, but he was so dull to it he couldn’t tell. It was hard to know how he felt about things these days. He found himself tapping his fingers when he grew closer to the point in space. Like he would if he was anxious to get somewhere.

The other shuttle was already there, and Magnus began the docking procedures. He stood and turned as he heard the fall of lighter peds.

“Yo Mags. Long time to see eh?” Rodimus greeted, pausing to looking him over. “Likin’ the new duds. Very Prime-ish. You wanting to try for the autobots again or somethin’ cause i gotta tell ya I’m-”

“I don’t care.” Magnus said simply. He walked to Rodimus, looking down at the merc. Had he still a face he would scowl.

“You still didn’t replace yer face. Thatsa shame You were good lookin’.”

Magnus ignored Rodimus and just focussed on that... thing Rodimus had on his face. That wasn’t there last time. It irked him. He reached up and touched Rodimus’ face. The action thankfully shut the other up. For now.

He ran his thumb over the mustache, ignoring Rodimus when he started talking about how good he thought it made him look. With a growl he took the edge between his servos and pulled, yanking it off.

Rodimus yelled, quickly shoving himself away from Ultra Magnus and holding his face. “Why you... You prick that hurt! I outta shoot ya.” he pulled his hands away, checking to see if there was any bleeding. There was a little, as was expected with a weld being ripped off.

Before he could complain further Ultra Magnus shoved Rodimus against the wall, leaning down and running his glossa over the small wounds, licking up the energon. Once that was licked away, the glossa forged its way into Rodimus’ mouth.

Rodimus only grunted a few times before he kissed back, lips pressing hard against Magnus’ exposed denta. He bit at Magnus’ glossa, hard. Rodimus had long learned that to keep Magnus interested, you had to play rough.

Magnus grunted, shoving Rodimus even harder against the wall, denta scraping the other’s lips painfully. He pulled away finally, oral lubricants and his own green energon dripping off his chin. His bleeding glossa flicked out, trying in vain to lick it up. He watched as Rodimus’ own glossa slid out to lick his own lips.

Which in turn made Magnus appreciate how nice the other looked with out that god awful mustache. It was almost like seeing him for the first time again. “You looked horrible with that mustache on.”

“And youse look horrible with outta face.” Rodimus snapped back. He grunted as Magnus grabbed his chin and pulled him from the wall, shoving him towards the pilot seat. With a hiss rodimus fell to his knees, the scraping sound making him shudder. 

Magnus took hold of Rodimus’ shoulder and dragged him over to the chair. He took a seat, and with a click his panel opened, spike pressurizing. He took Rodimus’ chin in his hands, making him look up at him.

“If youse think Imma suck you off after that you-”

“Shut up” Ultra Magnus pulled Rodimus against him, pressing his face against his spike. “Your going to suck my spike. And once I am satisfied with that. I will frag you. Hard. Just like we used to.”

Rodimus reached up and took the spike in his hands, nuzzling the hot metal in an oddly affectionate manner. “Ya missed me. Admit it Mags.”

Magnus’ optics widened and his ember throbbed. He growled low and shoved his servos into Rodimus mouth, forcing it open. “No.” he said simply shoving Rodimus down onto his spike. He savored the gagging sound Rodimus made, though soon the other gained some composure and adjusted. His mouth closed around Magnus’s large spike, slurping a little as his glossa stroked the underside.

Magnus pulled his hand away cautiously. Rodimus thankfully stayed put, his head bobbing rapidly, hands stroking what he could not fit. Magnus thus closed his optics and savored the feeling, though his hand remained close Rodimus’ head, just incase he thought it was a good idea to pull away and talk.

Rodimus twisted his hands over the hot metal, his engines revving on occasion to make things more intense. He had to go all out, though it really did seem like Ultra Magnus missed him. He smirked, his fans clicking open and letting out steam and he sunk lower, taking the head of Magnus’ spike into his intake.

The merc looked up at Magnus, making eye contact with him before swallowing. He got the reaction he wanted. Mangus’ fans sputtered to life and his vents popped open. His satisfaction was short lived, as Magnus grabbed the back of his head and slammed him the rest of the way down, holding him there. His jaw hurt, and so did his face, but he took the spike down with little issue, looking back up and Magnus and swallowing again.

Magnus finally let Rodimus up, impressed at how well he took it. He tilted his head, wiping off some oral lubricants off of Rodimus’ chin. Finally he reached down and cupped Rodimus’ groin.

“Open.” and Rodimus obeyed him, red optics glowing brightly as his panel snapped open. A satisfying sound, even Ultra Magnus had to admit that. He rubbed his servo’s through the plush lips, lubricants already thickly coating them. He slid a single servo inside of the merc easily. There was no need for foreplay.

“You played with yourself before I got here.” Magnus realized, pulling his hand away to look at the mess. He leaned in, licking off his servos, watching at how Rodimus looked at him hungrily.

“I wanted ta get to the fun stuff. Been a while, y’know?” Rodimus said, optics on Mangus’ glossa and servos more then anything else, “A real... Long while....”

“You’re sentimental. Maybe you should have been a Decepticon.” Ultra Magnus shoved his servos into the other’s mouth, to keep Rodimus from saying anything in response. No doubt it would be angry ranting or something of the sort. Either way he didn’t want to hear it.

Magnus stood and hauled Rodimus to the wall, shoving him hard against it. He took a hip into one big hand, lifting Rodimus and angling him just right for a clean and easy entrance. Rodimus was free to talk again, and boy did he.

“How dare ya tell me I shoulda been a Decepticon! I’ll have ya know I’m gonna be the leader of the Autobots. I’m gonna get rid of Optimus better then ya certainly did!” 

Ultra Magnus hissed, slapping Rodimus across the face. Not too hard. He didn’t want to break anything yet. “That was the wrong thing to say.” he breathed into the merc’s audio, and with that he thrust right into the other’s valve with a hard clang. he savored how good it felt. He savored the pained yelp Rodimus made. Much better then his talking.

“Maybe I should tell my brother you’re here?” Magnus asked, brutally fragging he smaller autobot against the wall. “I bet he would kick you out for that. Send you off to Paradron like I was.” he leaned over him and rand his glossa over Rodimus’ spoiler, finally sinking his denta into the sensitive metal. 

Rodimus shrieked at the bite, arching his spinal strut to try and get a better angle. His spike was now out, and every inward thrust made a bit of transfluid drip from the tip. “Ya wouldn’t d-dare. I-I hafta take em over~” he keened at a deep trust, his legs kicking as his ceiling node was hit.

“Do you think I care what you want? I never did.” Ultra Magnus took Rodimus’ spike in hand pumping and squeezing it. He lapped at the bite he had left, savoring the taste of the others energon and soon he left more bites along the metal, each one making Rodimus moan and tremble.

With a hard twist at the head of his spike Rodimus overloaded. His servos left gouges in the other’s forearms as transfluid covered Magnus’ hand. He looked down and watched that huge spike thrust inside of him. A the blue paint transfers appearing on his grey thighs. Yes. Yes he did miss this. He really missed this. He reached up and pawed at Magnus’s face, pulling him away form his spoiler and to his lips. He kissed at the exposed denta of Magnus’ face, trying to get him to kiss him back.

“Sentimental.” Magnus said again, opening his mouth and pushing his glossa back into Rodimus’. They kissed roughly, Magnus bitting at Rodimus’s lips and doing what he could to reciprocate. Not an easy feat. His large hands left deep grooves and dents him Rodimus' middle, pawing at him. His pawing got more and more rough, until the faceless mech gave a final deep and hard thrust, overloading inside of the other.

Ultra Magnus pulled away and watched Rodimus shake. He looked nice like this. Weak looking. A hand left its place on the the other’s waist, reaching up and loosely wrapping around the black neck. Was it finally time to just end it? He wouldn’t have to see him again. Wouldn’t have to hear him talk in that ridiculous fashion. He was boring now. What more could Rodimus give him?

He looked up into the others optics and stared. Just thinking it over. Once and a while Magnus would squeeze, but Rodimus did not even flinch. Then it dawned on him.

“You trust me.”

Rodimus smirked, still panting. “I trust ya won’t kill me, yeah. You like me too much, Mags.” 

Magnus tilted his head back, peering down at Rodimus with narrowed optics.

Maybe Rodimus was not as boring as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I never actually read Shattered glass so idk if this is good or not. At least i did Rodimus' accent justice... I think.


End file.
